


Times Change, People Don't (The Good Girl's Reward)

by Riyusama



Series: Happy Bday Yuzu!! [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: The only reason Ruby is such a good girl is because she has a responsible elder sister that can always help her. Dia was always by her side, to support and make the younger happy.





	Times Change, People Don't (The Good Girl's Reward)

**Author's Note:**

> Since there is not enough DiaRuby fics in the world, here's a lil something~ not how I would've expected to write the story but, still it's good =w=

Little hands held tight onto Dia’s own. Ruby had been reluctant the whole time to let go of her older sister.

“Dia-onee-chan, don’t go!” Ruby pleaded with tears in hey eyes. The three year old didn’t want to be separated from her sister. This had been going since the first day Ruby went to school. It’s been a week now since the red-haired sister had been allowed by their parents to attend school.

Ruby had stated before that she had wanted to be with Dia, wanted to go to school and learn just like her wonderful sister. Ruby had insisted upon their parents that she was ready to be a big girl… They all just didn’t expect that Ruby herself had expected that when going to school, she would always be with her older sister.

“Onee-chan!” Ruby cried, holding tight onto Dia’s arm.

“Little miss,” Their maid whom had accompanied the sisters to school tried her best to coax Ruby into letting Dia go. “Your Onee-chan will come get you as soon as you finish with school. It’ll only be for a couple of hours.” She explained.

“No! Ruby wants to go with Onee-chan!” Ruby cried again, wiping some of her tears and snot against Dia’s long-sleeved uniform.

The three year old didn’t understand as to why they were separating her from her sister, Ruby didn’t want to leave Dia’s side, she wanted to go and play with her sister more. She had thought that by going to school, Ruby would get to spend ore time with her beloved sister but, they were doing the complete opposite.

“Ruby,” said in a gentle tone of voice.

In an instant, Ruby’s attention came directed towards her sister. Dia placed a hand onto her little sister’s cheek, her forehead rested against’s Ruby’s to give a quick little nuzzle before she kissed the younger’s forehead.

“My poor little sister,” Dia cooed, knowing exactly how to handle the situation already. “Onee-san’s going to miss Ruby so much!” She said as the younger hugged her tighter. “But, Onee-san and Ruby have very important things to do.” She added off the teary eyed three year old lookup to her sadly.

“Does Ruby-chan want to play at the garden later?” She inquired and in that instant, the tears in the redhead’s eyes seemed to halt for a moment as she stared at Dia with big hopeful eyes. “Then, Ruby-chan has to be a good girl.”

“Onee-chan,” Ruby whined, tugging at her sister’s arm, very unwilling to let go.

“Ruby-chan is a good girl yes?” Dia tried again as she lightly patted her sister’s head. “Good girl’s go to school and then, when we get home, we can play together.”

“Ruby wants to be with Dia-onee-san!” Ruby complained.

“After school,” Dia said as she led her sister to where Ruby’s class should be. Her teachers had already seen the small commotion Ruby had made by being unwilling to let go of Dia, so they already know the gist of letting Ruby calm down first then, Dia accompanying her younger sister her room before Dia can come to her class.

“Onee-san’s going to play all day with Ruby after school.” She said as they came to the door of Ruby’s class. Dia took out the handkerchief from Ruby’s pockets then, wiped her sister’s eyes then, made Ruby blow her nose. “So, Ruby-chan has to be a good girl so we can play at home later okay?” Dia said and slowly, Ruby was agreeing to her sister’s wishes.

“Onee-san will help Ruby make paper cranes in the garden then, make flower crowns?” Ruby asked as she was at the door of her room, already on the way to entering.

“Of course! Onee-san will teach Ruby then, we’ll play fairy princess at the garden.” Dia smiled then, kissed Ruby’s forehead again. “Onee-san will see you after school okay?”

Ruby sniffled, wiping her face with the handkerchief. “Okay.” She mumbled lowly, Ruby stepped up to her tip toes to give a quick kiss to Dia’s cheek.

Her eyes opened and suddenly, Dia woke up from a dream of remembering the past. She looked around her and found that she was still inside her room. The sunlight had entered the area and her bed was warm. She looked down and found Ruby sleeping close to her.

Ruby was sound asleep, head close to Dia’s chest as she looked so peaceful in her sleep. Dia hated to wake her but, it was a school day.

“Ruby,” Dia said gently, lightly shaking the younger’s shoulder.

Ruby whined, keeping her eyes closed as she pulled Dia closer to her, nuzzling against the older sister’s chest.

“Ruby, wake up.” Dia said, lips lightly touching the top of Ruby’s head. “We have school today.”

“Onee-chan,” Ruby started, not letting go. “Ruby wants to sleep with Onee-chan more.”

Dia chuckled, she rubbed her hand on Ruby’s back. “Wake up sleepyhead. We’ll be late for school if you don’t get up now.”

“No, onee-chan.” Ruby said stubbornly, not falling for her sister’s ways. Although, Ruby knows that they had to get up and get ready, she just doesn’t want to leave her sister’s warm embrace. Having to get up and leave her onee-san, showering and eating breakfast then, leaving just some space between them so their chauffeur would not notice anything between…

Ruby would rather just sleep the whole day off so she can stay in her beloved sister’s arms.

“Good girls go to school Ruby.” Dia said and it resulted in Ruby pouting at her.

Ruby opened one sleepy eye, looking at her sister. “You always say that,” She grumbled.

“Well, it gets you up.” Dia retorted as she kissed Ruby’s forehead. “Now come on, we won’t get to eat breakfast at this rate.”

“Will Ruby get a reward for being a good girl today?” The red hair asked, haf-lidded eyes looking to her sister.

“You know you always get a reward from me.” Dia said as she nuzzled the tip of their noses together.

Ruby leaned up to give a quick little kiss to Dia’s lips. “Can we shower together?” Ruby asked, a flustered blush evident on her cheeks as she had a slight difficulty in looking her sister in the eye. She was still embarrassed to ask such things.

“Hm, I think onee-san can make an exception today.” Dia hummed as she gave another kiss to Ruby, this one lingering longer and tasting Ruby’s lips. “Since Ruby’s been such a good girl.”


End file.
